


Fight Me

by Deh Queen (Chainlocker)



Series: I will make you believe you are lovely [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tickling, i can't stop myself please help, this is honestly just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlocker/pseuds/Deh%20Queen
Summary: Keith really needs to stop skipping meals, but sometimes time gets away from him when he starts training.  Luckily Lance is there to help.





	Fight Me

As the doors slid open to the training deck, Lance was greeted by the sound of a fight already going on.  He poked his head in and saw Keith stepping away from the wall, spinning as he stepped past the gladiator, sword swinging through it’s middle.  The fluidness with which he moved always made the blue paladin stare, watching the muscles under that tight black shirt shift.

Apparently, he paused for just a moment too long and the next moment he heard Keith’s voice call out for the training to pause.  The red paladin turned slowly, bayard in one hand as he stared at Lance.

“What do you want, Lance?”

Startled out of his staring, he grinned and leaned forward, hands clasped behind his back.  Even though they were a few feet apart, Lance could see how Keith narrowed his eyes and straightened his back, almost like he was trying to resist the habit of leaning back.

“Well,  _ babe _ , I did come here to see if I could work on fighting the gladiator myself, but since you’re here… think you could go for some sparring?”

Keith gave him a flat glare, though a traitorous blush started creeping into his cheeks as he rolled his eyes, looking away from Lance.  “Yeah, sure.  Fight me.”

Lance nearly purred with how pleased he was, a semblance of a plan forming in his mind.  “Oh, I will.”  He grabbed a couple of training poles from a rack and tossed one to Keith, who caught it with one hand and clipped his deactivated bayard to his pocket.  The red paladin stepped closer until the two of them were circling each other with slow steps.

Keith moved first, striking out with a testing motion.  Lance slid out of the way, having gotten much smoother with his dodging in the last year or so in space.  He waited for Keith to step forward again and hooked his pole around Keith’s, tugging him off balance so that he nearly tripped.  Lance got him close enough that he could plant a light kiss on his nose, grinning as he released Keith and slipped backward.

Keith sputtered and blushed harder, looking confused but determined not to lose.  Lance was the one to strike out this time, jabbing at Keith’s ribs only to have his staff swept aside.  He yelped as the other end of Keith’s staff connected with his side and skittered away, pouting slightly as he glared at Keith, trying to sort out what he should do.

He didn’t get a lot of time to think this time as Keith came at him, staff swinging with a vengeance, and Lance could barely keep up, blocking left center and right.  Lance grunted as he caught one particularly hard blow with a crack of the colliding poles and turned so his staff crossed with Keith’s, grabbing the other boy’s and tugging him closer once again.  Again, he planted a kiss on him, this time on the soft pink lips that were fixed into a scowl as they sparred.

Keith jerked back with a surprised noise and glared at Lance, still just an inch or two away from his face.  “Lance,” he warned.  “We’re sparring.”

“Yes, and?”  Lance grinned back at him and waggled his eyebrows at the red paladin.  “Just lightening up the mood, Mr. Always-must-be-scowling.”

“I’m  _ not _ always-” Keith stopped himself and huffed, shoving Lance away before dropping back into a fighting pose.

Lance stood back and held his staff at the ready, though he didn’t move to use it.  He knew that Keith was properly distracted now from the way his gaze flicked between Lance’s eyes and his lips.  Before the red paladin could move, Lance waited for his eyes to drop ever so slightly and then darted forward with a surprising amount of speed and locked his staff around Keith’s once more.  His aim was slightly off since he had dropped into a half-crouch but he adjusted accordingly and pressed his lips against the bottom of Keith’s jaw, just below his ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist, letting his staff drop to the ground.

Lance felt the other boy tense and then relax, almost going limp in his arms.  He grinned and pressed another, lighter kiss to his neck… and then proceeded to drop Keith to the ground, having the mercy to at least save his head.

Keith grunted as his back hit the ground and seemed to space out for just a moment, letting what had happened sink in.  Then his eyes narrowed and his indigo irises seemed to burn and Lance leapt up to his feet and backed away with a slightly nervous laugh.  He had done something… he wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it was something.

Then Keith surged to his feet and Lance yelped and tried to turn away and run, but the red paladin caught him in the stomach and tackled him to the ground.  Lance felt all the air crash out of his lungs in one loud whoosh as he hit the ground, eyes wide and staring at Keith.  He was winded for a moment before he took a quick gasp in, chest heaving.

“Ah, shit man… Keith, you're surprisingly heavy yknow-”

“And you’re a fuckin tease, you know that?  Asshole.”  Keith sat himself on Lance’s belly, arms crossed over his chest as he glared down at the other boy.  Lance grinned innocently and reached up to poke his nose, dropping his hands to Keith’s waist for a moment.  He waited for the red paladin to start showing the slight signs of his confusion in the way his eyes shifted away from Lance before pressing his fingertips into his sides.

Keith jerked a little, squirming away.  “L-Lance, what the hell are you… s-stop that-”  He cut himself off with a laugh and slapped at the hands tickling him, but Lance had more cousins and siblings than he could count that he had grown up messing with and he wasn’t about to give up so easily.  His hands skittered up and down Keith’s sides until the red paladin threw himself to the side in an attempt to escape.  Lance sat up and followed after him, trapping Keith’s legs under his own as he continued to draw breathless laughs from the other boy, words lost between them.

He continued until Keith bucked and managed to squirm out from under Lance, using one foot to shove the blue paladin away as he wiped away the wetness in his eyes.  Lance grabbed his foot and attempted to tug his boot off, but it was buckled securely.  Keith tapped his hands away with his foot as he sat up, letting the remnants of laughter drain from him, grinning still.

Lance grinned back at him and then crawled forward quickly, again trapping Keith under him and making the giddy boy laugh again.  Keith tried to escape, but his body gave in to the laughter so he simply flopped back and covered his face with his hands, an oddly shy gesture for the hot-headed boy.  Lance pulled his hands away and leaned down, kissing the tip of his nose as it wrinkled in amusement.

“Laaaaaance, what are you doing?”  Keith drew his name out in a whine and the blue paladin laughed, nuzzling his cheek before drawing back and kissing the lightly scarred knuckles of the hands he still held.

“You missed lunch, mullet.  I came here to make sure you don’t overwork yourself.”  He paused as Keith pouted, but cut him off before he could interrupt.  “And I know that you would if I didn’t, so hush.”

Keith rolled his eyes and reached his fingertips out to push away Lance’s face with another huff.  “I’m surprised that you’re still this stubborn.”

“Ye of little faith!  A good boyfriend never gives up on taking care of his man,” Lance told him teasingly.  “And I am the  _ best _ boyfriend.”

“Hmm…”  Keith hummed thoughtfully and sat up, and suddenly Lance was in his lap as the red paladin pressed a kiss to his cheek.  His demeanor changed and Lance prepared himself, knowing that he was probably about to lose something.  “Even better than me?  Am I not a great boyfriend?”

The teasing tone of his voice made Lance melt a little, grinning.  He  _ loved _ when Keith started messing around, especially when he got the small sly smirk on his lips that was both infuriating and adorable.  Lance shrugged a little and wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders with a smirk of his own.

“I dunno…”  He paused, watching how Keith’s expression twisted from suspicion to confusion and back again before the blue paladin chuckled.  “It’s kind of hard to judge perfection, you know.”

Keith’s face went slightly red as he groaned and leaned his forehead on Lance’s shoulder, hiding his blush.  “I hate how smooth you are, it’s so unfair.”

“You love it,” Lance snickered and hugged him close, running a hand through the dark hair at the back of his boyfriend’s head.  He felt Keith relax against him and continued messing with his hair, nails gently drifting across his scalp as they sat in momentary silence.

Of course, the moment had to be broken.  Keith lifted his head away from Lance’s shoulder as the door to the training room opened to admit Pidge, her hair forever a puffed up mess.  She glanced at the two of them cuddling on the training floor and made a gagging noise, turning away.

“Ugh, you two are so… sweet.  It’s gross.”  Her voice was deadpan but the team had all known each other long enough to know that she was teasing.  Then she turned back towards then with a grin and waved a hand.  “Cmon gaybies, Allura has some cool-looking Altean games she brought out, you should come join us!”

Lance made an offended noise.  “Pidge!  I am not gay!”

“Your gay cuddling says otherwise, waterboy!”

“There’s a difference between gay and bi, Pidgey!”

“Fine then, you’re half gay, whatever!  Now come on, are you going to join us or not?”  She turned and trotted back through the door.

Lance huffed and hauled himself to his feet, taking Keith’s hands and pulling him up as well.  For a moment he was quiet, staring at the door and slightly spacing out.  Then Keith dug his bony elbow into his side and Lance yelped, looking at his boyfriend with a pout.

“What was that for??”

Keith just snickered a little before answering.  “Race you to the lounge.”

“Oh, you are on,” Lance answered with a grin.  He wrapped his arms around Keith and leaned in, kissing him long and hard.  This time Keith seemed prepared for it and pulled him a little closer with a hand at his back.  Lance nearly got lost in the feeling of soft lips moving against his own until Keith’s other hand suddenly shoved him away.

He watched, slightly stunned, as Keith darted towards the door with a laugh.  Then his mind caught up and he gave a wordless shout and ran after him, arms flailing in a way he knew would draw more laughs out of the red paladin.  Lance absolutely succeeded at that as Keith threw his head back and turned the corner outside of the door, grinning wide and laughing.

And for that moment, everything was right with his world.

**Author's Note:**

> ... honestly, most of this was fueled by my need for Keith to smile and laugh more because he is a precious child. Also because my idea of Klance is them mostly being the same competitive duo just with more... cuddling and kissing going on.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr, username is chainlocker. Would love to talk to some peoples ^-^
> 
> Also if this fic ever gets attention I might make a few more chapters of my self-indulgent fluff.


End file.
